


I don't know how to say no to this (2017 edition)

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tupping Liberty's prompt ficlet series [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Series of ficlets, Tumblr Prompts, check each chapter for tags rating and warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Fresh 2017 edition for my ongoing tumblr prompts and so forth. Short ficlets in various AUs or canonverse for Stormpilot.Chapter 1: Rated T: I accidentally sent my boss a dick pic!Chapter 2: Rated E: Dom/Transmasculine Poe piles some lovin' on Transmasculine FinnChapter 3: Rated T: Kisses #9: a War's End kissChapter 4: Rated M: "Where are you taking me?" Senators Sons AUChapter 5: Rated T:  “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.” - Indiana Jones AUChapter 6: Rated T: Met in an ER AUChapter 7: Rated G: Fake Nigerian Prince AUChapter 8: Rated M: The Boatswain’s Assistant and the PrinceChapter 9: Rated T: Almost Lost You KissChapter 10: Rated T: The Masked ManChapter 11: Rated M: Happy EndingChapter 12: Rated T: Surprise!Chapter 13: Rated T: Indiana Jones beginning





	1. The Accidental Dick Pic - Rated T

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BACK y'all! With my grad class over and spring break coming up, my inbox is open and ready for new prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This [post on tumblr](http://beautifullights1.tumblr.com/post/158107380547/tenderstatue-thespaceboyfriendjacket) provided the inspiration for this little ficlet. Rated T

Finn felt like he was about to throw up. He glanced back at Poe’s office, but couldn’t tell what was going on inside. He ran his hands over his face. He’d sent his boss - okay, well, so technically Poe wasn’t his boss anymore, they were more like equals since his promotion - he’d sent his boss a fucking  _ dick _ pic. Fuck. He’d only taken the picture last night as a joke for Rey, he’d meant to delete it, instead he’d forwarded it. To Poe. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The message had gone from “delivered” to “read” almost immediately, but nothing had happened since then. That had been over an hour ago. An hour of Finn watching Poe’s door for something, anything. A sign he was getting fired. A sign Poe would be forgiving.  _ Anything. _

His computer dinged with an email, and his stomach dropped. Poe. Requesting he stop by Poe’s office after work hours today.

Nothing in the email suggested “pack your stuff.” Shit shit shit shit.

Finn sweated through the last half hour of work, shutting his computer down directly on the dot and walking over to Poe’s office. He endured the stares of several coworkers before he finally knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” came Poe’s muffled reply.

Finn stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Poe was standing by his window, looking out on the bustle of Midtown at rush hour. When he turned, he was smiling, pleasantly, and a part of Finn quieted and soothed. Poe wasn’t the type to hide his anger. If you’d pissed him off, you’d know it. If Poe was really angry at him, he’d be getting a different reception right now. 

So maybe he was going to slide by with some sexual harassment training and a warning.

Poe loosened his tie and slid out of his jacket. “Please, take a seat.” 

Finn nodded, relaxed now but still embarrassed.

Poe busied himself with something behind his desk, back turned to Finn. “I assume you know why you’re here?”

This was it, then. Poe wasn’t mad, but Poe wanted him to confess.  _ Face the consequences, Finn. _ “I accidentally sent you a dick pic.” 

Poe turned, a flush riding high on his cheeks, two glasses of scotch in his hands. “Accidentally?” he stammered. “Oh.” He set the glasses down on his desk, then stopped and picked one up, downing the amber liquid in one go. “Right. Silly of me to assume-” He sat down hard in his chair. 

The thunk of Poe sitting down made Finn stand. “Wait, what?” He paced to the window. “Are you- are you telling me-” He looked back, and Poe had a hand over his face, nursing the second glass of scotch in slow sips. Finn strode back to the desk and pulled the drink from Poe’s hands, taking a long drink for himself. “I’m not getting fired?”

Poe looked miserably up at Finn and shook his head. “No, although you probably want to take me to HR now.”

Finn pushed back Poe’s chair and sat down in his lap, cupping Poe’s hot cheek in his hand. “I sent the dick pic accidentally, that’s true. However, I’m not exactly upset at the idea that you liked it.”

Poe eyed Finn sharply. “I think it would be best if we were perfectly clear with each other. Define ‘not exactly upset.’”

“I mean,” Finn murmured, stroking over Poe’s cheek, “that I’ve liked you for awhile, and I’ve been resisting, because you’re my boss. Or, you were my boss.” 

“I like you, too. Have, for awhile. It’s been hard to keep my hands off you, actually. When you sent me the picture - which was lovely, by the way - I thought, I thought maybe-”

Finn laughed giddily. “You realize we’re going to have to come up with a way better story to tell our friends about how we started dating.” 

Poe’s eyes went large. “Is that what we’re going to be doing? Dating?”

“I’m game if you are,” Finn whispered, lips a hair’s breadth from Poe’s. 

“Oh, I’m game.” Poe narrowed the distance, tipping Finn’s head to angle in for a sweet kiss.


	2. My Handsome Man - rated E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dameron420 on tumblr asked for "maybe some lite bdsm ft. trans poe as a dom?"
> 
> Tags: Transmasculine finn, Transmasculine poe, double dildo, vaginal sex, BDSM, PWP, aftercare

Poe leaned over Finn, checking the knots on the silk bindings that tied Finn to the headboard. “How does that feel, baby?” 

Finn pulled lightly at the knot then a little harder, twisting to release it. He nodded up at Poe as Poe retied the knot he’d loosened. 

“Use your words,” Poe reminded gently, cupping Finn’s cheek.

“That’s good. I feel safe,” Finn murmured, twisting his head to kiss Poe’s palm.

Poe beamed down at him. “Good.” He sat back, straddling Finn’s body. He’d stripped Finn to the waist before tying him up, and now he took the chance to linger over the delicious ridges of Finn’s stomach, the hard curves of his chest. “You are so, so handsome, my man,” he murmured, tracing his lips over Finn’s heart, feeling his pulse quicken. “All mine.” 

“Yours, only yours,” Finn promised on a whisper. 

Poe sucked gently at one of Finn’s nipples, bringing it to peak, determined to make the torture last. He drank in the glorious little whimpers Finn was making in his throat, the small movements as Finn strained against the ties. 

“Someone’s being impatient,” Poe admonished lightly. “Makes me want to draw it out even more.”

The slight warning had Finn stiffening, a blush rising high on his cheeks and pleasure radiating from his eyes. 

“Oh, you want me to take my time?”

Finn nodded, then, before Poe could prompt him, mumbled a breathy “Yes.” 

“Good. Because that’s what I want, too, and you’re going to be a very good boy for me, and be patient, right?” Poe smoothed his hand over Finn’s abs, warming the skin there.

“Yes.” 

“I know you’re my good man.”

“I am, I’m good. I’ll be good.”

Poe lowered his head and brought the other nipple to peak as he pinched at the first. Little shivers went through Finn’s body, and straight to Poe’s head. Christ, Finn was so fucking responsive. He was like a finely tuned instrument, and Poe was the master player.

He took Finn’s mouth when he sensed Finn needed some time to relax again. The kiss was slow and sweet, and full of Finn’s love, and Poe couldn’t help but whisper his own love in Finn’s ear after. More shivers, ripples down Finn’s body.

Poe moved back, kneeling between Finn’s legs and drawing the athletic shorts over his hips and away. He spread Finn’s thighs slowly, breathing in the heady scent of Finn’s arousal, glistening over his curls. Poe hummed in appreciation. “Gorgeous,” he murmured as he gripped Finn’s powerful thighs to spread him further, then buried his mouth in Finn’s vulva, nosing out Finn’s clit and sucking gently to feel Finn’s thighs quiver. He continued the blow job, easing two fingers inside Finn’s hole and crooking them. Above him, Finn gasped and twitched, and Poe smiled, easing away to watch Finn squeeze his eyes shut against the pleasure. “Come for me, baby.”

Finn’s shaking increased, his whole body quaking, and Poe held him tight with his free hand, helping him ride through it even as he continued to stroke inside. Finn whimpered, and Poe let his fingers stop, pull out. He sucked the juices off of them and kissed Finn’s inner thigh. “You are the sexiest fucking man.” He continued to place small kisses against Finn’s thighs as Finn came down from his first orgasm. When Finn finally opened his eyes, beaming down at him, Poe grinned back. “Color?”

“Green,” Finn replied without hesitation. In fact, he bumped his hips up a little. 

“Cheeky,” Poe said back, nipping a little at the sensitive skin near the juncture of Finn’s legs. “I want to fuck you now.”

It wasn’t a question, but Finn nodded eagerly anyway. Christ. How the fuck had he lucked out and found Finn among all the people in the world? Poe tried not to think about it too hard, or he’d end up pissing Finn off by questioning himself.

Poe reached for the flexible double dildo, a pretty glittery blue, and the lube. Keeping an eye on Finn’s face, he inserted the slicked up dildo into Finn’s hole, watching the end get swallowed up. He hummed again, happy with his work, sliding it carefully, slowly inside until he reached Finn’s stopping point. He looked up, letting Finn shift his hips into the most comfortable position to be taking the dildo. At Finn’s small nod, Poe started to work it in and out, fucking Finn slowly and surely. 

He left the dildo for a few seconds to ease his own shorts down and away along with his soaked boxer briefs. He left the tank with a shelf-bra on, ever uncomfortable with being unable to afford top surgery. Finn didn’t give a fuck, anyway, was looking up at him like he was the sun and the moon and the fucking stars. Poe hesitated, wondering if he’d rather get the harness, but the long lean lines of Finn’s body lay before him, and he’d rather lose himself in Finn. 

He brought one of Finn’s legs around his hip, and eased one of his over Finn’s, scissoring their bodies together as he slicked up the dildo and slid the other half in his own hole. “Mmmmmm,” he sighed, running his hands over Finn’s stomach and thrusting his hips.

“Oh, Poe, fuck me,” Finn moaned, and Poe reached up to tweak his nipple.

“Is that asking nicely?” Poe kept his tone light, but his face stern.

Finn shook his head. “Please fuck me, baby.  _ Please _ .” 

Poe rolled his hips at Finn’s plea, felt Finn fuck up into him, too. They rocked on the bed, the dildo sliding between them, connecting them just as surely as Poe’s hands on Finn’s stomach connected them, as Finn’s eyes on his connected them. Poe reached down and swept over his own clit, and like that, he was coming, grinding down on the dildo and fucking Finn harder. 

He found Finn’s clit, then, and tortured him with fast circles, watching Finn explode under him, and still, he kept pounding in. He was tempted to go back to his own clit but he wanted Finn to be a puddle beneath him, wanted to wreck him, make him an absolute mess.

Finn’s body bowed beautifully, arching against the restraints, the finest of trembles shaking through him now as he stayed at peak, moved beyond. _ Yes, _ Poe thought, triumphant.  _ Yes, there you are, handsome _ . Maybe he said it aloud, he wasn’t actually sure. He slowed, reaching down to ease the dildo out of Finn first, letting him slump on the bed, spent and quiet, floating in his happy place.

Poe tossed the dildo aside for cleaning and pulled the fuzzy blanket, the one Finn loved, over them as he worked on Finn’s ties. He eased his arms down, massaging over the stiff muscles, kissing at Finn’s neck and shoulders and back and murmuring praise. He slid their bodies together, face to face, and cocooned them in the blanket, stroking over Finn’s hair and down his cheek. Eventually, Finn opened his eyes, smiling at Poe more with his eyes than with his mouth. 

“Welcome back, buddy,” Poe whispered. “You were so good. Such a good man.”

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s body and pulled him closer. “You, too.”

“What do you want to do now, honey? What sounds good?”

Finn sighed as he buried his head between the pillow and Poe’s head. “Lay here for a bit longer. You’re so comfy. And then maybe a bath.” 

Poe kissed Finn’s short curls. “Sounds perfect.” 


	3. War's End Kiss - rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses #9: a War's End kiss for newtypeshadow
> 
> Shout out to newtypeshadow, who recently went through a good chunk of my backlog (they haven't read O's Os, yet, as far as I know, but basically everything else) and left beautiful, heartwarming, awesome comments on all of them. That's how you get your prompts moved up the queue. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a vignette

“This is for all the children you stole, you horrific bastard,” Finn screamed, brandishing his light saber and advancing on Snoke. 

They’d spent the last few days breaking through every defense Snoke had. He’d lost men, and Rey had gone down in the last room with a wound - she’d recover, but she wouldn’t be able to help him here. It was just Finn, and Snoke. And if it was true that one shouldn't meet their heroes, it was doubly true for meeting one's dictatorial genocidal maniac enemies. This shriveled old man, this horrible, quivering, pathetic thing - this was the person responsible for killing his parents, for separating millions of families and killing billions more. This thing, that was cowering before him, unable to even make complete sentences in his terror.  


“Tear away your defenses and technology, and what are you?” Finn murmured, watching the glow of his green saber reflect on the almost translucent skin of Snoke’s face. “You’re nothing. Not even a boogey man.” 

Snoke eyes darted around the room as if looking for some final way to rescue himself.

“No one’s coming.” Finn could easily end this now. End it forever. Except-

Except Snoke was  _ pathetic. _ Sniveling. Finn felt disgust roil through his stomach. He sighed, unigniting his saber and pulling out a comm, calling for backup. 

“You’re going to be someone else’s problem, now.”

Messages were being relayed into his ear piece. Rey had been recovered and was going to be okay. Back up was heading Finn’s way. The air fight had been won by the Resistance.

Suddenly there was only one thing Finn wanted to do.

As soon as he could leave Snoke in someone else’s hands, he rushed back out through the tunnels, the layers of security. He looked up at the sky, black with smoke, looking for- looking for- his heart fell. He didn’t see Black One. Everything inside him froze.  _ No, no, no- _

“Finn!”

He was being swept up in a hug, and Finn  _ recognized _ those arms, this hug. “It’s over, buddy! It’s over!” Poe was exuberant, and BB-8 was rolling around them, beeping excitedly, and it was over, it was really over. But Poe was letting him go and-  _ no, no, no! _

Finn pulled Poe back to him, crushing their lips together, pouring months of pent up emotions into the kiss. His quest was done. No more babies getting kidnapped. No more First Order.

Poe’s fingers were clutching at his hair, and he stiffened, but Poe wasn’t pushing him away. No, Poe was drawing him closer, their chests and legs rubbing and aligning as if they could just become one person. 

It was over, and he was done, and he could do this now, without regret, without worrying about dividing his attention. Vaguely he recognized that Poe had angled his head, and Finn readily opened his mouth for him, and let him in, deepening the kiss until Finn’s legs were shaking. 

When they broke off, they were both panting, and Poe’s hands were still clutched in his hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Finn murmured, breathless still.They could talk more, later, he figured, as he plunged back in.   



	4. "Where are you taking me?" Senators Sons AU - rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabzab requested "“Where, exactly, are you taking me?” for the senators sons au. If you don't know that au, you can find their previous chapters here:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6627463/chapters/15781612  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6627463/chapters/16693309  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6627463/chapters/18770356

“This is a kidnapping.” The voice was low in Poe’s ear, but instantly recognizable. He’d heard that low purr on plenty of occasions, and he didn’t start when hands slipped around his waist. He did, however, automatically check their surroundings. Coast seemed clear, so Rey must have been doing her job.

“Oh yeah, and where, exactly, are you taking me, handsome?” Poe hummed when Finn leaned his head on Poe’s shoulder and nuzzled in, cheek to cheek. 

“Somewhere they don’t know us, or don’t fucking care.” 

“What, like Alaska?”

“Too cold. How about Hawaii?” 

“Mmm, beautiful beaches, blue state-”

“Purple state,” Finn said automatically.

Poe rolled his eyes. “Purple state, and you’ve already seen what my hair looks like in humidity, so no surprises there. Fifteen hours via plane from our parents. I like this plan.”

“I like  _ you.” _

Poe let himself revel in the love in Finn’s voice. They’d come a long way from hate fucking in the bathroom, but they still weren’t free. Poe turned in Finn’s arms, pressing him against the hotel hallway wall. “Let’s do it, for real.” He searched Finn’s eyes, looking for the answer to everything (42, some strange part of his brain answered). He held his breath as Finn looked at him intently.

“Okay.” Finn didn’t look like he’d just made a life altering decision. 

“Okay?” 

Finn cupped his face and kissed him soundly. “You’re not one of my father’s mistresses to me. You’re- you’re- you’re my world. You deserve better than this.”

Poe held Finn’s eyes. “You’re sure about this. It- it changes everything, coming out. Being out. Your father-”

“Fuck my father. I mean, figuratively.” Finn grinned, and god, his grin was boyish and infectious, and Poe was grinning now, even as his eyes watered up. 

“He’ll cut you off.” 

The argument seemed paltry, and Finn shook his head. “I mean, I do have a freaking law degree from Harvard-”

“What, like it’s hard?”

Finn laughed, resting his forehead against Poe’s. “I think I can make my way in the world without my dad’s money. I don’t know if I can make it without you.”

“We’ve never lived together,” Poe pointed out, wondering why exactly he was trying to convince Finn to change his mind. He’d started this, after all. 

“Well, then, let’s give it a try. We’re twenty-eight. We’ve got time to try things out.” Poe chewed on his bottom lip, and Finn grinned. “Are you done playing Devil’s advocate?”

“Maybe,” Poe conceded, mirroring Finn’s smile. 

Finn swept him into a kiss filled with exuberance and laughter. “Oh my god, this means we get to go on  _ dates. _ ”

“Wait, you mean you’re not counting all the times I blew you in the bathroom?” Poe laughed as Finn captured his mouth again. Any real dates they’d had, they’d had on the down low, Finn entering his building with a baseball cap and a hood covering his head, bringing in take out so they could unwind on Poe’s couch, binge something on Netflix, and stuff their faces.

When Finn released him, Poe cupped his face. “How do you want to do this? You don’t have to do it tonight, baby.”

Finn reached between them and took Poe’s hand in his. “You know what? Fuck politics, too. I’m not going to sit down with some PR team and hash this out. I’m going to go out there holding the hand of my boyfriend.”

The fierce light in Finn’s eyes bolstered Poe’s spirit. “Your boyfriend would be proud to hold your hand.”

\------------------

Poe watched Marti scream with laughter as she chased the water, then let the water chase her, up and down the sand. In the back of his mind, he made a note to himself that she was almost already grown out of this suit, and he needed to order another. 

“This is a kidnapping.” Gentle arms circled Poe’s waist, and Poe grinned. 

“You can’t kidnap me. You already know I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth.”

“Mmm, true.” Finn nibbled at the sea salt under Poe’s ear. “Marti needs a new suit, huh?”

“Already on the list,” Poe murmured, tapping his head. 

“Perfect. I got-”

“Daddy!” Marti had finally noticed Finn, and was making a beeline for them.

“Marti!” Finn scooped her up in his arms, not caring about getting wet. “You ready for dinner, fish?” He turned back toward their car; Poe had biked down to the beach with Marti earlier, but they could put the bike on the back. Poe watched them walk away, feeling love for his small family swell up inside him, until Finn turned back and smiled. “You coming, babe?” Finn held out his hand.

Poe trotted through the sand to catch up with them, and took Finn’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys needed their happy ending.


	5. “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.” - rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indiana Jones AU
> 
> Line requested by Redlipstickandhairbows on tumblr

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-”

“Relax, Finn, we’re fine.”

“You and I have very different definitions of fine.”

“When have you ever not been fine in my hands?” Poe laughed with Finn’s eyes bulged.

“Oh, I don’t know, I mean, you were being chased by Nazis when I met you, and then there was the pit of snakes, and the quicksand, and I thought you were dead-”

Poe held up his hand, then adjusted his hat. “Okay. But we’re going to be fine now. This is easy-peasy.”

Finn looked over the edge. “Swinging a rope across a canyon that has a rushing river full of alligators is going to be ‘easy-peasy’?” He held up air quotes for the last bit.

“We’re fine,” Poe repeated, as if his easy manner would just soothe everything.

“How do you even know it’s going to hold our weight? Why don’t, um, you go first?”

Poe circled an arm around Finn’s waist and pulled him close. “No way I’m leaving you behind.” With his free hand, he grabbed the rope, and before Finn could protest again, he was running them off the cliff to gather momentum, and they were swinging to the other side. Finn shut his eyes and buried his face in Poe’s chest for about a millisecond, but if he was going to die, he was going to do it eyes open, dammit, so he pulled his head back and watched as the other side of the cliff rushed up toward them. Rather fast. Too fast to-

**CRASH**

Finn blinked. They were alive. They were a mess of tangled limbs and vines and he was pretty sure some type of thorn was stabbing in his arm, but he was alive, and Poe was alive, and Poe was- Poe was- Oh, god. Poe was lying on top of him, a pleasant, heavy weight, pinning his legs down. Kindhearted, dashing, adventurous Poe, who just wanted to save the world’s artifacts from Nazis. Poe was looking down at him with concerned eyes, and yeah, he should probably try and make some type of noise.

“Thank you,” Finn managed, his breath catching at Poe’s grin.

“Hey, you know, I’d die for you.”

“You- you would?”

“Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.” Poe laughed and rolled off of him, holding out his hand to lift Finn up. “Now, you ready to go punch some Nazis?”

Finn squeezed Poe’s hand and worked himself up. “Fuck yeah.”

“That’s my Finn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think of this au?


	6. met in an ER au - rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets an angelic nurse in the ER.  
> Beautifullights requested on tumblr
> 
> Content warnings: Blood, prescription pain killers, broken bones, concussions, car collision

It was really hard to focus, everything seemed sharp and fuzzy at the same time, like the world couldn’t decide to be one or the other. A blinding light flashed in his eyes and he winced away from it, dazed.

“Mr. Dameron, you’re going to be okay.” The voice was whisper soft and soothing, the man speaking a weird mix of sharp and fuzzy like everything else. 

“Wha-”

“You’re okay, I promise. My name’s Finn, and I’m going to take care of you.”

Poe started to realize he was feeling cold, and his head felt so, so funny, and his leg was on fire. He tried to lift his head to see what had happened to it, but Finn pushed him gently back down.

“We’re going to take care of you, Mr. Dameron. Just hold tight for me.” 

“Bebe?” Poe managed, and Finn’s fuzzy face went apologetic. 

“Not sure who that is, Mr. Dameron.” 

“M’baby.”

“You had a kid with you?” Finn’s voice betrayed alarm for the first time. “You were brought in alone.”

Poe tried to shake his head, then winced. “M’dog.” 

“It’ll be better for your head to lie still, hun,” Finn murmured. “I didn’t see a dog, but I’ll check with the ambulance guys while you’re getting your MRI, I promise.” 

“Wha’happened?” 

“Someone hit you with their car. We’re going to get you patched up. You’re going to be okay.”

“Bebe…”

Efficient hands prepped his gurney for moving. “I’ll find out what happened to your dog.” Finn’s voice soundly falsely hopeful, and Poe’s hurt mind translated the statement for what it was - Bebe was probably dead. His eyes welled up with tears, which made the pressure in his head seem to explode, and he grunted in pain. Finn looked down at him again and gently, so gently, wiped a tear from his cheek. “We’re going to get the pain under control, Mr. Dameron, I promise. Stay strong for me.” 

Poe’s whole world focused down to the angelic man above him, and all he could do was nod. 

He was put through a battery of exams and tests, Finn joining him for the moments in between. He had a broken leg, a complete fracture that might require surgery, and a concussion - as well as a row of neat stitches across the back of his scalp - but he was out of the woods as far as his brain swelling and leading him to an early death, so that was a bit of good news. As he was waiting to be rolled back to his room, Finn approached him, a face-splitting grin on his face. Poe thought it might be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Course, he did have a lot of wonderful, excellent painkillers floating through his system right now.

“Mr. Dameron, I have the best news. Bebe is alive. The police officer writing up your case took Bebe to her station, and they found a contact in your wallet, Jess? And Jess went to pick Bebe up before rushing over here. They’re both out in the waiting room.”

Some inner part of Poe that had been tense and full of foreboding relaxed, and his face creaked into a small smile that felt like it took all his effort. 

“There you go,” Finn murmured, seemingly not for Poe to hear. He checked Poe’s chart, and began rolling him away again. “Looks like you get to hurry up and wait for a bit. What’s your pain level at?”

Poe was used to the question by now. “Two or three,” he slurred. “Drugs are nice.”

Finn grinned down at him. “Good.” He pulled the curtains around Poe’s room. “I’m going to leave the call button right here if that changes, okay?” Finn guided Poe’s hand to the button. “We’re waiting on the doc’s decision about your leg.” 

Poe just smiled up at the young man and nodded dopily. Finn shook his head and swept the curtains aside, a grin on his face.

Some indeterminate amount of time later, the curtains swept back again, and Jess poked her head in. “Oh, my god.”

“You should see the other guy,” Poe said, or at least, he thought he said. 

Jess’s face broke into a small smile as she came to sit in the chair by his bed. “I’m sure you made a big dent in the car with that hard head of yours, Dameron.” 

“Bebe?” 

“Oh, um, some really nice nurse arranged for someone to look after her in the waiting room so I could come visit. No dogs allowed, sorry, buddy.” 

“She’s okay, though?”

“Whiny. Wants to know where you are. She’d already made buddies with everyone in the cop shop, though.” Jess sighed as she looked down Poe’s body to his elevated leg. “How the hell are you going to get up the stairs to your house?”

Poe groaned. “That’s future Poe’s problem.”

Jess snorted and shook her head. “You’ll have to come home with me and Rey.”

“I’m too tired to argue with you right now.” Poe let his eyes slip closed.

“Wait, am I supposed to keep you awake? Isn’t that a thing with concussions?” 

Poe shrugged, not opening his eyes. He perked up, though, when he heard the angel’s voice. 

“What do we need?”

“He’s really sleepy, can he, um, sleep?”

Finn automatically came in to check over Poe’s monitors, then lifted Poe’s eye lids, so Poe’s vision was full of Finn. He grinned a little. He liked that vision. “He’s reacting normally to stimuli. The body needs sleep to heal. Go ahead and sleep, Mr. Dameron.”

“Poe.” Poe let his eyes slip closed again, because he wanted to hold the vision of Finn’s smile in his head. 

When he woke again, it was to an intense pain in his leg, and he cried out. 

“You’re okay, Poe. Promise. We’re just setting the leg. It’ll feel way better after this.” Still, Finn reached up to grip Poe’s hand for a second, then wrapped Poe’s fingers around the metal gurney frame and patted his hand. He returned to Poe’s leg, helping the doctor set it, and Poe was grateful for his grip on the hard metal. He gritted his teeth as he felt his bone slide into place, and he let out a whoosh of breath. “That’s it,” Finn said soothingly. “Good job,” he told Poe, as if Poe had had something to do with it.

Poe let his head thunk back against the pillows as he slipped into sleep again, wrung out.

\------

He blinked rapidly upon waking, the world seeming too bright, still too sharp and fuzzy at the same time. He promptly closed his eyes again and fumbled on his bed for the call button. He tried not to feel guilty that he was hoping his guardian angel would be the one that came to see what he needed.

Poe heard the sound of the curtains being drawn back, and then Finn’s soft voice was falling over him, just like his soft touch was gentle on his arm, checking his vitals. “What can I get you, Poe?”

“S’bright. Too bright. Can’t open my eyes.”

“I can help with that,” Finn murmured, and Poe heard him turn to leave. In a minute’s time, he was back. “These are just those temporary ones like when you get your eyes dilated,” Finn was saying as he slipped something over Poe’s eyes. “You’ll want to make sure you have really dark sunglasses at home.” 

Poe tested his eyes slowly, not wanting to feel the head-splitting pain again. The glasses worked, though, and the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital were muted into a manageable glow. He sighed in relief, and Finn smiled down at him.

“They’re going to be releasing you soon. Your doctor is out talking to, um, Jess, about signs to watch for. Bebe is looking impatient to see you. She’s an adorable dog, by the way.”

Poe smiled. “Yeah, she’s my baby.”

“Wish we could let dogs into the ER,” Finn murmured. “I imagine Bebe will make your recovery all that much faster.” 

Poe got caught in the glow of the lights on Finn’s cheekbones. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, then blushed bright red. “Oh god. I’m sorry.”

Finn stiffened, completing his check of Poe’s vitals efficiently. “Um.” He shook his head. “No, it’s not your fault. It’s the meds, you’re loopy.” 

_ I may be loopy, but you’re still gorgeous. _ Still, Poe was grateful for the out. “Sorry,” he said again. 

Finn flapped his hand. ‘Don’t worry about it, hun.”

“Probably happens all the time.”

“Uh, no, not really,” Finn said with a cough. 

They both turned when Poe’s doctor stuck his head in the room and murmured directions to Finn. Finn nodded, then nodded uncomfortably at Poe, and left. When he returned, he had another large nurse to help him lift Poe out of bed and into a wheelchair. 

“‘M so sorry,” Poe mumbled, and Finn squeezed his hand.

“You’re alright, hun.” With a grunt, Finn’s biceps flexed as he and the other nurse lifted Poe down into the wheelchair. Finn adjusted it so Poe’s leg would be elevated and extended. “How’s that feel?”

Poe just shook his head, completely desensitized to that question now, and feeling sad and embarrassed about how he’d embarrassed Finn. By the time Finn had wheeled him out to the front doors, Poe was feeling pretty sorry for himself, and he looked up at Jess. “‘M not wearing pants.” 

Jess smoothed over his bloody hair. “I’ve got shorts for you, buddy, but don’t worry, you’re still wearing boxers. Your dignity is intact.” 

Finn and Jess helped maneuver Poe into the back seat so his leg could be propped up. From the front seat of Jess’s Subaru came an excited  _ boof _ , and Bebe worked her way out of Rey’s hold and between the seats to lick at his face. The big, goofy black lab wagged her tail, smacking Rey in the face until Rey yelped.

“Rey?”

Rey’s yelping at Bebe stopped, and she stuck her head out the car window. “Finn? Finn!” She launched herself out the door and hugged Finn hard, as Poe tried to comprehend what was happening. Finn looked just as surprised as Poe felt. “Finn was one of my college roommates. Oh man, I knew you were working here, but, you know, I don’t get the chance to visit the ER often,” she joked.

“I’m glad for that, peanut,” Finn murmured, hugging her back and then releasing her, gripping the wheelchair. “Hey, Poe, feel better, man.” 

“Thanks for everything.”  _ Sorry I’m an idiot. _ Poe leaned against the door and closed his eyes, letting Bebe lick his arm. 

\-------------------------

Poe threw the remote to the couch and sighed. He was bored of Netflix. He was bored of everything that involved this couch. He was upset that he didn’t get to walk his dog for another six weeks. He was pissed at himself for how he’d treated the nice nurse in the ER.

And it was grating how much he felt like a guest who’d overstayed his welcome by, oh, a week or so, here at Jess and Rey’s place. Not that they’d  _ ever _ accuse him of doing so; they’d be horrified that he thought it. But he couldn’t help feeling extremely sorry for himself. 

He’d gotten crutches, so he had some mobility, but he was too slow and unstable for Bebe, and he still couldn’t manage the stairs up to his place. 

At his heavy sigh, Jess glanced up from her lunch. “You’re wallowing, buddy.”

Poe considered punching the pillow next to him to let out some of his frustration. “I know,” he grumbled. 

“Maybe you should take a walk and clear your head,” Jess said around a mouthful of granola. “You know, so you’re feeling better when our company arrives.” She raised an eyebrow his direction. “A shower wouldn’t hurt either.” 

Poe blushed crimson. “Is it that bad? I can- I can get out of here for the night if you need me to.” 

“You’re welcome to stay. I know Rey would love to have you here.”

“I don’t want to feel like a fourth wheel-”

“I bet Finn would like to see you again, too.”

Poe looked back at her sharply. “Seriously?”

“You’ve been moping about this guy for two weeks now. And Rey says he’s awesome. Maybe you can apologize for whatever it is you think you did wrong and stop moping. You’re moping up the living room.” 

Poe scritched Bebe on the head, grabbed his crutches, and rushed back to the bathroom to clean himself as best he could. He even managed to shave a bit, and find some clean clothing in the guest bedroom. He even whistled for Bebe and gave her a quick rub down, although he in no way shape or form had the energy for a bath. When he emerged, Jess had gone back to work, so he was left to sitting around by himself, cuddling with Bebe and worrying about what to say to Finn. 

When there was a knock on the door, Poe figured it was the UPS guy, looking to deliver something, so he worked himself up onto his crutches and hobbled to the door. The knock sounded again. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he groused. 

It took a minute to figure out how best to get the door, and then he was swinging it open, and Bebe was rushing out to almost tackle- Finn. Looking amazing outside of the scrubs Poe had seen him in before.

“Finn! No, wait, Bebe!” Poe watched helplessly as Bebe greeting Finn by jumping up on him and licking anywhere she could. His heart melted when Finn gently eased Bebe back down to the ground and petted over her shiny black fur.

“I think I’m early,” Finn said with a grin. He held out flowers. “I hope that’s okay? I got these for Rey.” 

Poe blushed up to his hair. “Oh, right, for dinner. These are great. Um. My hands are a little full.”

Finn clutched the flowers to his chest. “Right, of course. Is there anything I can help with?” 

“Um, you could close the door behind us?” Poe backed up on his crutches slowly, trying not to knock anything over. 

“Hey, you’ve gotten pretty good at those. How’re you feeling? Any pain still?” 

Poe collapsed onto one of the kitchen bar stools and nodded at the one next to him. “On a scale from one to ten?”

Finn grinned. “Sorry, occupational hazard.” 

“It’s better. Off the pain meds. Still get headaches. Still kinda want to sleep all day.”

“That’s normal.” Finn set the flowers on the counter and leaned a hip against it. “I’m also having a hard time not taking your pulse and feeling for a temperature.”

Poe glanced at the clock and noted that Rey and Jess would both be back soon. “Listen, buddy, I need to apologize.” He sighed and leaned his head on one of this crutches. “I know I made you really uncomfortable at the hospital, telling you you’re attractive. I am- I am not normally a lech like that. You were just doing your job, and-”

“You  _ remember _ that?” 

Poe looked up. “I- yeah?”

“You were off your gourd on pain meds, I figured you wouldn’t remember.”

“Oh. Um. Well, I’m still sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” 

“I mean, I accept your apology, but you have nothing to be sorry for. People say all kinds of things to me when they’re high. At least you weren’t racist.”

“ _ Fuck _ , I’m sorry, Finn.”

Finn flapped his hand at Poe, then sat on the stool next to him. “I wasn’t uncomfortable because you called me gorgeous. I was uncomfortable because I figured you didn’t mean it.” 

For the second time in a minute, Poe stared at Finn, flabbergasted. “I- you- um.”

“Because if a guy  _ I _ think is cute, calls me cute, it’s nice to know he’s in his right mind.”

“You think I’m cute?” Poe squeaked, then coughed.

When Finn spoke again, his voice was as sincere as his warm brown eyes. “I do.”

“Are you- uh- are you-”

“Interested? Yeah.”

“I was going to say ‘gay.’”

Finn chuckled. “Ah well, yeah, I’m that, too.”

“Really?” Poe squeaked again.

“I mean, I lost my official gay card somewhere, so I have no proof.” Finn edged his stool a little closer to Poe’s and leaned in. “Other than the fact that I think you’re attractive, even when you’ve got blood all over your head and you look like one giant bruise.” 

Poe seemed to have lost the ability to swallow. Or make words. “You- you-”

Finn cupped Poe’s cheek gently, then swept his lips over Poe’s. When he pulled back, his eyes were closed, and he licked over his bottom lip like he was still trying to taste Poe. “Does that clarify things?” 

“Yes!”

“God, you’re adorable when you’re squeaky.” Finn leaned in again, taking the kiss deeper this time. He stood, nodding over at the couch. “C’mon, you need to elevate that leg.” He waited as Poe settled in, then sat down beside him, easing Poe’s legs up over him to rest. 

Poe knew he was staring at Finn, a dopey expression on his face. “I’m not still on drugs, am I? Because I feel like I’m dreaming.” 

Finn grinned, rubbing over Poe’s good leg, finding all of his tight muscles and loosening them. “Should I test your vitals?”

Poe snorted. “Go for it.” He smiled when Finn leaned in for another kiss. “Um. Um, would you like to go on a date sometime?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” 


	7. Fake Nigerian Prince au - rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe uses reverse image search to attempt to figure out who's trying to scam his abuela.
> 
> Cognomen and I were playing around with this idea (It was mostly Cognomen's).

“This is outrageous!” Poe stood and paced away from the computer angrily.

“Mijo, I think you’re getting a little-”

“A little what? Righteous on mi abuela’s behalf? What if she’d clicked on it?”

“Well, I mean, that’s why she called me, and I called you. She has good instincts.” 

Poe still boiled with rage. “That’s not the point. What if it had been Senora Hernandez? Or Fatima? These people are despicable.” 

“Well, I won’t argue with you there,” Kes grumbled, feeling exasperated.  


“I’m going to-” Poe’s fists clenched as he sat down again to try and figure out how exactly to punish these assholes for coming after his abuela. It was your typical Nigerian Prince ploy -  _ “Oh, help me, I need a small deposit to unlock my amazing riches _ \- and for credibility they’d even included a picture of the supposed Nigerian Prince. Who was, Poe realized as he was momentarily distracted,  _ extremely _ good looking. Poe  _ almost  _ reached out his hand to run it over the line in the man’s fade, but caught himself in time before he embarrassed himself in front of his dad. He colored, though, and renewed his frown. “I wonder if this asshole used his own picture.”

He ran the reverse image search while his dad wandered away, throwing up his hands with a “You do you, Poe.” 

The guy popped on Facebook, surprisingly. Finn Garo. Same pic for his profile, but his profile was unlocked, so Poe could click through all of his pictures - for research, of course. Here was Finn at a party with a red solo cup, Finn sitting with a group of other college students, Finn graduating college with lots of fancy ropes hanging around his neck, someone - his mom? Abuela? - kissing his cheek as he bent over and beamed. Finn at Pride, and at the Women’s March, and at a handful other marches or vigils or protests. 

As Poe kept clicking through Finn’s profile, he forgot his original intent and got sucked in full on cyberstalking this Finn guy. He was gorgeous. He was into social justice. He had earned his Bachelor’s in … in...Computer Science. Poe perked up in his chair again, and he’d clicked on the Facebook message button and sent off the note before he’d thought better of it.

 

**Poe:** Listen, buddy, what you’re doing is despicable. You pick on little old ladies? Why don’t you come pick on me instead?

 

Poe watched the three dots cycle through.

 

**Finn:** I’m sorry, I have no idea what you’re talking about?

 

Poe tapped the keys of the computer angrily as he sent a screenshot of Finn’s picture and the Nigerian Prince email.

 

More dots.

 

**Finn:** Oh, shit. Wow.

 

Poe furrowed his brow.

 

**Finn:** Um. Yeah, that’s definitely me, but I didn’t write that email.

**Finn:** Not that you have to believe me, but. Um. Who would be stupid enough to use their own picture?

 

He had a point.

 

**Poe:** You have a point.

 

Poe burned bright red now.

 

**Poe:** Um. Yeah. I didn’t really think that through.

**Poe:** I saw you were a Computer Science major and I kind of saw red.

 

**Finn:** Should I be flattered? I think I should be flattered that they’re using my likeness for a *prince*

 

Poe snorted.

 

**Poe:** Idk, buddy. I guess?

**Poe:** Sorry to disturb you, your highness

 

**Finn:** lol

**Finn:** I’m going to have my friends call me that.

**Finn:** but seriously, I feel bad

 

**Poe:** Well, I mean, you’re as much a victim as my abuela is

 

**Finn:** Did they scam her out of a lot of money?

 

**Poe:** No, she’s smarter than that. But it’s the principle of the thing.

 

**Finn:** Sure. Anyone comes for my grandma, I’d react the same way.

**Finn:** I’m sorry, man.

 

**Poe:** Thanks. And, um, sorry for wildly accusing you.

 

**Finn:** Water under the bridge.

 

_ Finn Garo has sent you a friend request. _

 

**Poe:** Really?

 

**Finn:** Eh, I’ve made friends in weirder circumstances. You should hear the story of how my friend Rey and I met.

  
**Poe:** :chinhands: Tell me more.


	8. The Boatswain’s Assistant and the Prince - rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boatswain’s Assistant and the Prince - rated M
> 
> It's my friend's birthday week, and she and I were both feeling inspired by Imaginary Golux's amazing bodice ripper, Captive Heart, so I asked what she wanted and she asked me to revisit my masquerade ball Prince Finn fic. The first chapter of this is Chapter 37 in last year's version of "I don't know how to say no to this." Read it here for context: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6627463/chapters/16759294

_ Poe looked down at their joined fingers. “And what do you want from me in return?” _

_ Finn raised his brow. “Nothing. You can find work here on the island, or you could catch another ship. Or-” _

_ “Or?” Poe asked when Finn paused. _

_ “Or you could stay here with me. Be my companion.” _

_ Poe let out a bark of laughter. “The boatswain’s assistant and the prince?” _

_ “No, Poe and Finn.” Finn raised their hands and brushed his lips across Poe’s knuckles. “What else matters?” Finn swept Poe into his arms, the kiss they shared both calming and urgent. “Give it a chance?” Finn whispered when they parted. _

_ Poe stared into Finn’s eyes, trying to determine his sincerity. “Okay,” he said, linking hands with Finn once again. _

* * *

Once upon a time, a lowly assistant to the boatswain stole his officer’s clothes, borrowed a mask, and attended a masquerade ball. There, he met a prince, one with not a little social anxiety and a beautiful smile. He was assured freedom, and for that, and the prince’s enchanting smile (and, though he didn’t dare yet admit it, a fierce protectiveness in his heart when he looked at the prince), he stayed.

Though the prince had declared Poe under his protection, the prince’s word did not just wipe away Poe’s ignoble past in the eyes of the people, and so Poe’s strength wavered in the face of his pride. Today, as he’d ridden through town, on a security inspection for the Prince’s parade, more than one of the gentlemen and ladies in fancy dress had turned up their nose and refused to speak to him. He heard the names they called him behind his back; worse, he heard the names they were calling the prince. His hands had tightened on the reins until they’d bitten into his fancy riding gloves and he’d glanced at the ships in dock, wondering, not for the first time, if it would be better for everyone if he just resumed his old life.

Certainly there were people in the prince’s household that would welcome it. Finn’s sister, Rey, had welcomed him with open arms, but the royal advisory, led by Armitage Hux, never failed to aim digs at Poe’s pride when no one else was around.

Tonight, for instance, when he’d subtly called Poe the prince’s whore, the little insult dropped in Poe’s ear on the way to dinner, so Poe had sat stiff and unsmiling through the entire evening. Finn and Rey had inquired after him, of course, but he’d just said he was unwell.

Now, after a restless hour of trying to sleep, Poe left the bed he shared with the prince and swept out to the balcony. Here and there, a lamp flickered down below, and the moon glittered off the calm waters of the harbor. Otherwise the coastal town Finn reigned over with a calm, quiet, steady hand, was calm, quiet, and steady itself. He took in a deep breath, watching the gentle waves blend into each other from this distance. 

He heard Finn’s bare feet pad up behind him a moment before warm arms were wrapping around his waist, and soft lips pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Still not feeling well, my love?”

_ My love. _ Finn had started calling him that a month or so ago. Guilt and melancholy both spiked through Poe at the idea of leaving this man behind. _The man, no - it's the title I'm leaving behind_ he thought. And by doing so, he’d help the man find someone more appropriate for the title.  


Finn’s lips on his skin brought him back to the present. “No. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I always sleep better when you’re near. I’m sorry you’re not feeling well. You barely touched dinner. Should I ring for soup?”

Poe turned in Finn’s arms, undone by his kindness, always. He wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck and pulled him close. “No, don’t trouble anyone.”

“I’m troubled.” Finn’s voice rumbled deep in the midnight air, just like the first time Poe had met him, oh so many months ago, at the masquerade. 

“I’m sorry,” Poe said again. “It’s not- I’m not physically ill,” he admitted softly.

“Ah,” Finn said with perfect understanding in his voice, because he  _ did _ understand, of course. That not all ailments afflicted the body. Finn pulled him closer and brushed a kiss through the curls the royal dresser kept well maintained. At Poe’s small nod of assent, Finn scooped Poe up into his arms and carried him back to bed. He nestled Poe in front of him, surrounding him from behind. “I’m sorry you’re not well today,” he murmured, leaving it at that, not judging Poe in the least.

Poe squeezed their fingers together as he snuggled back into Finn’s warmth. “Thank you for understanding.” 

“Of course, my love.” 

Poe waited until he heard Finn’s steady breath behind him, signaling sleep, then let the tears fall.

\-------------------------

He determined that he would leave after the prince made it safely through the anniversary of the coronation parade. It was a time of great anxiety for Finn, a week of dinners and dances, and he’d need Poe to be there for him. After the parade was over, Poe would find work on one of the ships with the recommendation papers Finn had given him months ago, bearing the royal seal.

Once his decision was made, though, Poe couldn’t help but fall into a depression that made him all the easier prey for the predators of high society. He hated every moment with them, especially Hux, who always seemed to find him alone. He hated that he knew they were right, that he was just a lowly boatswain, and Finn a great prince, and if Finn loved him, why hadn’t he offered Poe marriage?

The night before the final night of the parade, after one of these sessions with Hux, Rey found him shaken, blanched white and sweaty, curled against the hallway wall. She knelt carefully before him, having dealt with her brother’s panic attacks for all her life. “Poe? Can you breath with me?” It was the first thing she’d taught Poe in caring for her brother. She counted breaths as he felt the shame bury itself deep within him. “You’re okay, Poe. Everything is all right.”

He breathed with her, and got himself under control, refusing to tell Rey his troubles. He straightened his back and prepared to do the same thing for Finn at this penultimate day of festivities. He danced with Finn all night, never left his side, and Finn looked incandescent. As Finn swung him around the dance floor, beaming at him, Poe did everything he could to hold back his tears, and determined to slip away tomorrow during the parade.

That night, because he was a scoundrel, because he couldn’t resist spending one last night with his Finn, Poe made slow, sweet love to Finn, caressing everywhere, inside and out, hoping Finn would remember this night even as he found someone he would feel proud to marry. Under Poe’s careful ministrations, Finn was brought to peak not once, but twice, the second time sapping him of all his energy, the prince falling asleep with a smile on his face. Poe watched Finn sleep for far too long, wanted to burn the image of Finn’s sweet smile into his memory. 

The next day, after helping Finn don his parade dress, Poe tucked the recommendation with the royal seal under his coat. He wrote Finn a short explanation, because he couldn’t bring himself to write something longer, and left the note on their bed.

They would be forgoing horses, symbolic of Prince Finn’s willingness to work with his people at their level. Finn and Rey walked slightly ahead of him, which he was fine with. If Finn needed him, he could drop back and get a steadying breath with him. So far, though, Finn was doing amazingly well and Poe’s chest was practically bursting with pride - until he thought,  _ Oh, see, he doesn’t need you after all, Poe _ .

He was wavering in such depressive thoughts when he noticed the glistening of the gun barrel in the crowd, and before he could really think about what he was doing, he was shoving Finn and Rey down beneath him, and his side was on fire. 

“Poe!” Finn cried, dazed, looking in horror at the side of his coat, which was soaking through with blood. 

Poe refused to look at it, shucking his coat off his shoulders and pressing it to the wound, keeping his eyes on the would-be assassin even as all hell was breaking loose in the square. With a growl, he shoved off of Finn and raced after the man who was fleeing the scene of the crime. His side ached, but he shoved through the pain, seeing red at the idea that someone would hurt his Finn. With a flying leap, he tackled the man to the ground, wrestling the pistol away with a clatter. “Why?” Poe asked, raising his fist. When the villain wasn’t forthcoming, Poe smashed his face. “Why?” he repeated.

“Paid,” the man managed, sounding dazed.

“Who?”

“Hux.”

The sudden and easy admission startled Poe, enough that the man could get the advantage of him, thumbing his grimy fingers into Poe’s wound so that Poe’s whole body seized up and he fell over. The man kicked his face for good measure, and Poe passed out.

\---------------------

When he woke, it was dark, and it took a few seconds to parse his surroundings. Eventually, he made out the vaulted ceiling that was the prince’s bedroom. He was ho- he was in the prince’s bed. Poe also made out a dark figure, huddled in an arm chair pulled up to the bed. “Fi-Fi-Finn?” 

Finn stirred, gorgeous face waking up, like Poe had watched it do many mornings over the last few months. His own voice was rough, and he coughed, then winced, holding his side and his head simultaneously.

Finn moved to the bed, bringing a glass of water to Poe’s lips but otherwise not touching him. “You don’t need to speak,” Finn whispered. “The bullet went clean through, the doctor reported to me. We must watch for infection, of course, but your organs were not damaged. Your head was worrying, where that bastard kicked you, but you will be okay, God willing.”

Poe nodded, tired, then struggled and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Finn again. “Hux!”

Finn ran a soothing hand over Poe’s bare chest, down to the bandage that wrapped around his stomach. “We know. He’s caught. In the dungeon.” 

Poe relaxed again. His eyes closed a little at the feeling of Finn’s fingers on his skin.

“Why did you do it? Take the bullet for me?”

Poe’s eyes flew open. “Because- because you’re the prin-” Finn raised his eyebrow and Poe sighed, closing his eyes again. “Because I love you.”

Finn hummed. “I wish it didn’t pain you so much to admit. Poe.” Finn waited until Poe opened his eyes again, then dropped two papers onto his stomach. With a start, Poe realized it was the recommendation - and the goodbye letter he’d written Finn. He met Finn’s eyes, saw the pain of tears there. “Why, Poe?”

“Because I love you,” Poe mumbled. 

“You love me so you’ll leave me?” Before Poe could respond, Finn paced away angrily. “You love me, so you’ll go without saying goodbye? You love me, so you won’t tell me face to face the awful things people have been saying to you, so I can- so I could have  _ stood _ with you?”

Poe opened his mouth, then closed it again, having never seen Finn truly angry. 

Finn took three deep breaths. “I’m sorry. You need to recover. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, and you’re welcome to go when you please. As it has always been.” He stalked away without looking back. 

Poe closed his eyes, willing the world away, but all he got was restless sleep. 

When he woke again, it was Rey who was delivering him a tray of food. She sat on the bed as he ate, frowning at him for all of five seconds, which made him suspicious. She should be livid at him, with the way he was betraying her brother.

Instead, she stole a grape from his bowl. “Hux has confessed to all,” she murmured, seemingly nonchalant. 

Poe perked up. He at least needed to know that Finn would be safe here, if he left. “Oh?”

She shrugged one shoulder casually. “He wanted to rule, of course. Thought he would make a better prince than my brother.” 

“The people would have overthrown him.”

“There is that. My brother is well-loved. Hux’s faction, though, have taken offense with some of his actions. Namely, you.”

Poe hung his head. “Yes, I know.”

“Perhaps Finn telling Hux that he planned to propose to you on the final night of the parade was what pushed Hux over.”

“Wh-wh-what?” Poe spit out his water in a fit of coughing that caused his wounds to ache. 

Rey stared him down. “My brother was hoping to goad Hux into action. I think he had hoped to have the First Order problem dealt with before the wedding.”

“The wed-” Poe said weakly. “Goad- Finn  _ knew? _ ” He laughed, then. “Of course Finn knew.” Rey winked at him. One of the first things he’d learned about Finn was that people who thought Finn was no more than a socially anxious fragile flower often learned the hard way that Finn had the keenest strategic mind of the whole principality.

Rey reached out to brush away some of Poe’s curls. “He doesn’t know everything, though, and neither do I. I’m sorry, Poe. We didn’t- I didn’t realize how much Hux and his ilk were hurting you.”

Poe swung his legs out, holding a hand to his bandaged wound. “Where is your brother?”

“I think you know where to look,” Rey murmured, shaking her head.

\-------------------

“Finn,” Poe breathed out heavily, leaning against the gazebo wall. It was their spot, tucked away in a hidden corner of the garden, carefully off limits for just the Prince and his Companion. 

Finn rushed to his side, lifting him easily in his arms. “You should not be out of bed,” he admonished, drawing him back into a swinging chair Finn himself had devised.

Poe’s fingers dug into Finn’s shirt. “You were going to propose,” he muttered without preamble. 

Finn’s hands tightened on his waist, then he relaxed and shook his head. “I thought- I thought I could finally entice you to stay.” 

“They call me your whore,” Poe whispered.

Finn’s eyes took on a fierce light. “I am so sorry. You are no one’s whore. You’re the light of my life. Don’t- don’t let their dark tales fool you.”

Poe traced over Finn’s tight jaw. “How long have you been fighting off Hux?”

“Too long. I should have- after he tried to wed Rey to Kylo Ren, I should have dealt with him more finally, then, but I had no strong proof to appease the principality. I should have known he would come after you. I should have known he cares not for innocent bystanders.” Finn hugged Poe close to him, and Poe sank into his warmth. 

“I should have told you,” Poe murmured into Finn’s neck before pulling back. “I should have been stronger.” 

“Ah, love,” Finn groaned, tears in his eyes. “You are so strong, else you would not be here.”

“You have always told me I’m free to go as I please.”

Finn’s brow furrowed, but he nodded. “I would not hold you back, you know that.”

Poe took a deep breath and tried a small smile. “Not even if I had your ring on my finger?”

Finn’s expression cleared and he brushed his lips gently over Poe’s. “No, if you had my ring, I would follow you to the ends of the earth.” 

“Or I could make it easy on you, and stay,” Poe murmured, smile broad now.


	9. Almost lost you kiss - rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for #11 from the kiss prompts - "Almost lost you kiss"
> 
> short one but I'm tired tonight

_"I’m going down! I’m going-”_

Finn replayed the recording over again in his mind, tensing all of his muscles.

Rey glanced his way across the cockpit of the Falcon. “Finn, if-”

“Don’t.”

She shut up, focusing on the controls in front of her. Another minute passed, then: “If he’s dea-”

“Don’t.” Hadn’t he thought it a million times in the last 48 hours? _If Poe’s dead, how the fuck- what the fuck- how do I go on?_

\-----------------

 _You will go on, you nerfherder,_ Finn told himself as he slashed through thick jungle toward the crash site. _You didn’t give up on Jakku, or Takodana, or Starkiller, or D’Qar. You_ will _go on._

\-------------

_You’ll kill every motherfucking First Order asshole you see, that’s what you’ll do, Finn. You’ll kill them and get your revenge. Poe never went down without a fight, and you’re not about to either._

Finn slammed the broken cockpit door of the unmarked Xwing Poe had been piloting shut. No sign of his motherfucking husband.

\--------------------

_If Poe’s not dead I’m going to kill him._

The trail wasn’t cold yet, but he swore to the stars, Poe had no sense of survival skills. How had he lasted this long? He did nothing to conceal his trail, left-

Something snapped beneath him and a weighted bag on a rope swung right into Finn’s side, knocking him over. A boot landed heavily on his back, and he heard a snarl.

In a split second, he knocked the leg aside and straddled the attacker to bring him down, then was overbalanced himself when he saw- when he saw- “Poe!”

“Finn?” Poe’s curls were wild, his face scruffy and caked with dirt.

“It’s- it’s only been four days, Poe, how are you-” Finn indicated the general mess above him.

Poe grimaced. “This jungle is- is fucking… Fuck this jungle, you know? Fuck it. Fuck it all to-”

Finn dragged Poe down, cutting him off as he kissed him desperately.

Poe quieted in his arms, weighing him down into the surprisingly comfortable jungle floor. He pulled back out of the kiss for a second with a small murmur of “Hi.”

“I thought you were dead,” Finn said with a short inhale. “Oh, stars, baby.” He pulled poe down again and buried his face in his neck. “I thought you were dead.”

Poe pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Pretty much everything here wants me dead, but I wasn’t going down without a fight.”

Finn let a small smile creep across his face.

“In fact, we’re lying in the same stuff that tried to eat me the first night, so we should probably move.” Poe laughed as Finn’s eyes went comically wide and he scrambled up. Sure enough, the ground beneath them was made soft by some fuzzy fungus type thing that was...pulsating.

Disturbed, Finn grabbed Poe’s hand - no way he was letting go of him, ever again - and pulled out his comm to call Rey. No fucking way they were spending another night out here.


	10. The Masked Man - rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtypeshadow requested #10 from the "straight to the good parts" list: 10 Wait, my hero’s secret identity is… you? To be honest, I’d always kind of hoped… 
> 
> I didn't hit exactly that, but kind of like the opposite.
> 
> Content warning: guns, violence (no blood or gore)

Poe tapped his foot along to the music and paged through the paper, looking for any articles on the latest activity of the vigilante capturing everyone’s attention: the Masked Man. They normally had something in the news on him, local hero and all--- aha! He settled on his seat, his bodega quiet now, nearly closing, really. He didn’t pick up shifts that often anymore in the family shop, but his cousin had begged, citing a hot date, and Poe didn’t like the idea of his mom or dad staying this late and closing up. Besides, his EMT shift wouldn’t start until late tomorrow, so he could sleep in.

He mused over the headline. He had more up close and personal experience with the Masked Man than others around the city. The Masked Man kept this borough safe, but he did something even better than Poe appreciated as an EMT - he did it without flash, loss of life, or unnecessary harm to anyone, even the alleged criminals. He never killed anyone, and if he had to subdue someone, he never broke bones or anything else Poe would have to deal with - just tied the guys up and called the police to come get them. Poe’d only seen the Masked Man once in real life, when he’d taken a knife cut, and Poe had sewn it up for him, on the fly, before the police could arrive. Poe had gotten a letter in his file for that one, a warning. But it meant he’d actually _touched_ the Masked Man, heard his soft “Thank you,” his voice filled with gratitude. Poe had definitely watched the Masked Man walk away. No forgetting _that_ view, the tight black suit of indeterminate material clinging to every curve.  

Yeah, he had a crush on the Masked Man. He admired his mission, his style, his soft voice, and his ass.

He finished the short article - the Masked Man had been spotted stopping a mugger. No pictures, which was a damn shame. The man photographed well, even if you couldn’t see his face. You could still see his soft, soft brown eyes.

He was lost in thought, imagining molding his hand over that tight tush when the bell dinged for the door, and he glanced up.

His heart thudded. There, framed in the Godawful fluorescent lighting, was the Masked Man himself, black suit emphasizing his curves- Poe narrowed his eyes. Had the Masked Man lost weight? Where was that sweet ass? And- and Poe had to look up to find the man’s eyes.

“You’re not- _tall.”_ Poe frowned, edging his fingers onto the counter. The Masked Man had been seated to get the stitches, after all. And it had been dark, of course. Besides, who else would have that _exact_ costume?

The Masked Man laughed a little. “Pictures don’t do me justice.”

Poe’s heart fluttered. That was the voice, or close to it, anyway.“I can’t believe you’re really here. Was there- um. Was there crime to be stopped in the neighborhood? Oh, god, please forget I said that, sorry, you’re kind of my hero. Oh, god, forget I said that, too.”

“You know, they say you should never meet your heroes.” The Masked Man’s teeth gleamed ferally through the mask, and he pulled a gun, aiming directly at Poe’s chest.

Poe’s mouth dropped open. If his heart wasn’t beating so rapidly he was pretty sure the Masked Man could have heard it shatter into a million pieces. “I- You- What?”

“Give me everything in the cash register.”

 _Fuck fuck fuck you should have pressed the alarm button the minute you saw a masked guy come in, Poe. You fucking idiot. Okay, remember the training. Money is temporary, lives are not._ “Okay, buddy, I can do that.” He moved slowly, keeping his hands in clear sight, as he emptied the not-very-full register (his mom had taken the deposit hours ago and just left what Poe needed to close up) onto the counter.

There was a crash at the front of the store and Poe instinctively ducked and slammed the alarm button. He crawled around the counter to hide from the Masked Man, then stuck his head out to see what was happening.

There were _two_ Masked Men fighting in his bodega. One had the gun, and one was using the graceful martial arts moves he recognized as those of the _real_ Masked Man. Poe watched, mesmerized. It was as beautiful as dancing, the moves the Masked Man used to disarm the phony, de-mask him, and disable him, tying him up in ropes and leaving him unconscious on the floor.

“Are you okay?” the real Masked Man asked, holding a hand out for Poe to hold on to.

“I- I-” Poe swallowed. “Yeah. I’ve- I mean, kind of been in that kind of situation before.”

Understanding lit up the man’s dark eyes. “You’re the EMT that patched me up.”

Poe smiled. “Yeah. And I’m really glad you weren’t actually here to rob me.”

“This asshole has been hitting bodegas the last couple of nights.”

“Trying to give you a bad name?”

“I mean, I already kind of have one, I'm a wanted man, a vigilante.”

“You’re a hero.”

The Masked Man smiled at him. “Thanks.”

Poe laughed a little. “Really? Well, um, thank you, too.”

Sirens sounded in the distance.

Poe tugged on the Masked Man’s hand. “Come with me, there’s a back exit.” He pulled the man to the back alley, then-

“I hope you won’t think I’m too forward,” Poe whispered. He sunk his fingers into the fabric of the man’s suit and pulled their bodies together. He brushed his lips over the hero’s briefly before letting him go, chewing on his own lip from nerves.

The man grinned, and pulled Poe back for a deeper kiss.

Poe was panting when he pulled back and pushed the man away a little. “You need to get out of here. But, um, my name is Poe Dameron. I bet you can find me.”

The Masked Man winked before turning to run away into the darkness. Poe returned to the bodega, getting his dad on his cell and explaining the situation.

\------------------

A few days later, Poe was nursing a beer at his favorite joint, hanging out with some friends and watching the Yankees lose.

“This spot taken?”

Poe glanced away from the massive TV, about to tell the guy not to bother, when he got caught on the man’s beautiful brown eyes. His breath caught in his throat. The man grinned, and sat.

“Are you-” Poe choked. _The Masked Man?_

“Finn. Finn Garcia. Nice to meet you.” The man - Finn - held his hand out with a wink, and Poe’s stomach did a somersault.

“Nice to meet you,” he managed.

“Mind if I stay here?”

Poe took a sip of beer and tried to calm his heart. “Buddy, you better be staying, ‘cause I’m buying you a round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Finn uses his rope techniques to tie up Poe. ;)


	11. Happy Ending - Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's work rewards employees with massages with happy endings. Too bad that's not really what Finn wants...
> 
> Written for @dameron420 on tumblr, as part of my 500 follower fic giveaway. 
> 
> Rate M for discussion of sex work
> 
> Utopia AU in which sex workers have safe places to practice their work...

Finn flicked the envelope in his hands nervously as he walked down the street, trying to find some type of solution to his problem.

‘Course, he’d been trying to find a solution for at least a week, since Hux had made the appointment for him. It was traditional, Hux had said. A celebration of his good work. Finn was really going places in the First Order.

Finn wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to be going places in a company who rewarded their good workers with massages with happy endings.

Well, it wasn’t the reward - Finn didn’t turn his nose up at sex work as a valid career option - so much as the attitude, the jokes, the poking fun that had been going on all week. He hadn’t really liked his coworkers anyway, but now he was pretty disgusted with them.

At the reception desk, he handed the envelope - the cash payment Hux had given him - over, verified his preferred masseur gender, and sat nervously. The waiting room looked like any other waiting room. Finn was glad it was empty. He was pretty sure he was already blushing up to the roots of his hair.

“Finn?”

Finn swung his head over to a man about his height, dressed in yoga pants and a loose V-neck t-shirt. He had a welcoming smile on his face, bright, making charming crinkles around his eyes, and Finn relaxed marginally.

When the guy’s smile faltered, and he stepped forward a bit, Finn realized he hadn’t actually moved yet. He somehow blushed even harder, and stuttered through a short apology.

“No problem, buddy. Right this way.”

The man led him back down a hallway, past a couple of other rooms. The soundproofing was fairly decent - Finn caught a faint moan, but otherwise nothing.

“Here we go,” the man said with a smile, holding a door open for Finn. “My name’s Poe. Please strip down however far you find comfortable and choose an aromatherapy candle. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

Finn moved inside, then turned back to Poe, confused. “I- there’s an actual massage? I thought-”

Slight annoyance flicked through Poe’s eyes, then resignation. “I _am_ a trained and licensed masseur. Some people like the fantasy of it, so they get a massage first. Some people use the orgasm as part of the complete relaxation a massage brings them. And some people don’t want the massage at all. What would you like, Finn?”

“I get- get to choose?”

“Well, yeah, honey, you paid. I mean, you can read my list of ‘wills’ and ‘won’ts’ right here.” Poe indicated a discrete list on the wall. “Why don’t I give you a few minutes to think about everything, okay?”

Will:

_Hand jobs_

_Blow jobs - with condom_

_D/s roleplay - either position_

_Intercrural - with condom_

_Other Wills are negotiable._

 

Won’t:

_Penetration - even with condom_

_Spanking, hitting, choking - either way_

_Give you any personal information, so please don’t ask._

_Won’ts are non-negotiable._

 

Finn blushed when he realized he didn’t exactly know what some of the things were on the Will list. He was still lost in thought when Poe knocked, then came back in.

Surprised flashed over Poe's face, and Finn realized he was still fully dressed in the business suit he wore to work each day. Surprise changed to a polite question.

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it again. Then- “Is there any way I can convince you to just- um. I don’t know. Talk with me? Maybe? No sex? And then- um. If anyone asks, you could, uh, say we did one of the things on that list?”

Poe met his eyes, arching his brow slightly. “Yeah, buddy, we can do that.” He hopped up on the massage table and sat cross legged, eyes on Finn still.

Finn took off his suit coat, draped it over a chair, and sat down awkwardly next to Poe. “Sorry.”

“What’re you apologizing for?” Poe asked with a frown.

“I want- I should-” Finn rubbed his hands over his face, hiding it. “I should _want_ this, right?”

“It’s pretty normal to have hang ups about having sex with a sex worker. I mean, we’re discrete for a reason, Finn.”

Finn drew his knees up, the seams on his pants protesting as he folded and rested his hot cheeks against them. “I mean sex, in general.”

“I don’t know,” Poe said, and Finn was surprised to note his voice was judgement free. “There’s quite a lot of people who don’t enjoy sex, for various reasons.”

“You’re trying to make me feel better.”

Poe laughed a little. “No, hun, seriously. Some people have trauma around it, some people were repressed as a kid, some people simply don’t want to do it. There’s people who can work with you, if it’s trauma or something like that - they’re called sexologists. But if you don’t feel the drive, that’s okay. It’s perfectly valid.”

Finn looked up over his knees into Poe’s kind eyes. “Not in the First Order.”

Poe gave a little snort of derision. “Yeah, your boss pays really well, but fuck if they don’t skirt the line. We’ve only ever had to kick one out, but- sometimes I wonder if that contract is worth it.”

“Ben.”

“Yeah. Fucking creep.”

Finn smiled a little. “He is at work, too.”

Poe smiled back, then sobered. “I’m sorry they’re putting pressure on you to perform. I will absolutely tell anyone who asks that you came buckets. A very virile man. Definitely needed in the boardroom.”

Finn laughed. “Thank you.”

“You seem like way too nice a guy to be working in such a toxic environment,” Poe noted.

“It was so hard to find a job in the first place. I’m afraid if I leave, I won’t be able to find another one.”

“Well, we’re always hiring,” Poe said with a wink.

“I’m not used to people touching me, so I don’t think I’d be very good at touching people,” Finn murmured, then flushed at how revealing it was.

Poe let it slide, though. Instead, he nudged his foot against Finn’s on the massage table with the barest hint of contact. “Touch,” he said quietly with a tiny  smile.

Finn echoed the smile back. “Thanks.”

They fell into an easy banter, back and forth, sometimes with awkward silences, but for the most part, filling them with talking and laughing about random things. The only bad part came when Finn, feeling more comfortable with Poe now, moved to straighten his back, and all of the muscles seized up along his scar.

Somehow, in what seemed like seconds through the blinding pain, Poe had him on his stomach on the massage table and was kneading over the tense knots. Finn winced through the work as Poe grunted above him.

“Christ, your back is one long knot. This would be better with oil and skin to skin contact, buddy. Can I take your shirt off?”

Finn nodded, jaw tight with pain. _God, anything to stop the pain - you idiot, you know you can’t sit without support for so long, you brought this on yourself, you dumb piece-_

“Oh,” Poe said with a gasp as his scar was revealed, and Finn flushed with embarrassment. “Christ.”

Soon enough, though, Poe was sweeping oil over his back and digging in deep with fingers and elbows. Slowly, extremely slowly, the knots of muscle under the scar began to ease. Time slipped by, Finn letting his eyes close against the world, against the body bustling with movement beside him.

Eventually, Poe eased off, wiping the excess oil away with a warm towel. He knelt by the head rest, on level with Finn’s face. “How’s that?” he whispered.

“Better. A lot better. Fuck, anything is better than the cramps.”

“Does that happen often?”

Finn, who’d been expecting a question about the origin of the scar, looked over in surprise. “Not if I take care of myself. I shouldn’t have sat like that, it was stupid.”

“Well, you know, you did it in the best place possible, on a massage table, next to a licensed masseur.”

Finn smiled, realizing Poe had effectively shoved away his intrusive thoughts. He took his button up from Poe’s chair and shouldered into it. “You are really good at that, thank you.”

Poe shrugged. “I hate seeing people in pain. And your boss technically paid for it, so you know, my pleasure.” He softened the statement with a smile.

Finn buttoned up his shirt and shrugged his suit coat back on. “And, um. Thank you for just...just _talking_ with me. The guys- if they’d heard- I get enough crap as it is.”

Poe rested his arm on Finn’s shoulder, and Finn met his eyes. “Any type of pressuring for sex is wrong, Finn. Take it from the sex worker. I’m sorry that’s happening to you.”

Finn nodded, accepting it for what it was. “Well, I should let you get set up for your next client.” He turned to leave.

“Um.” For the first time in the near hour they’d been together, Poe sounded hesitant. “I, um. I don’t normally do this,” he said, with a nod toward his Will/Won’t list. “But then again, you haven’t really been a typical client, either.”

Finn watched as Poe scribbled a number on the back of one of his cards. “You are a really fascinating person, Finn, and I’d like to get to know you better. If you want. Here’s my personal cell. Um- call me sometime? I’m available pretty much every evening.” Poe blushed. “I mean. Well. Now you know a secret about me. I’m secretly super boring.”

“Not to me,” Finn said, surprising himself. He forewent sticking the card in his pocket and just put it directly in his phone. He sent off a quick text. “And now you have mine.”

Poe’s grin made those eye crinkles stand out again, and man, it was a good look on him.


	12. Surprise! Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for non-smut fluffy prompts and @telekinetic-hedgehog prompted with "one of them throws the other a surprise party"
> 
> Cw: alcohol

**Poe:** We’re still on for Friday night, right?

**Poe:** You, me, Guardians of the Galaxy 2, greasy popcorn, etc etc

**Finn:** Of course! I’m driving by the theater today, want me to grab tickets?

**Poe:** No, it’s your birthday, man! I’ve got you covered

Finn blushed down at his phone. Poe was so freaking sweet. Not for the first time did Finn imagine what it would be like to be Poe’s boyfriend, rather than his best friend. But it was a boundary they’d never crossed - Poe hadn’t initiated anything, and Finn didn’t want to feel like he was pushing. They had an amazing friendship. Why ruin things?   


**Finn:** Thank you! <3

\-----------------------

Poe was waiting outside his apartment when Finn came by to pick him up. 

“Hey!” Finn said through the rolled down window.

“Hey,” Poe murmured, looking a little green.

Finn put the car in park and looked over at Poe as he got in. “Are you okay, man?”

“I’ve been feeling kind of crummy all day, but I really want to do this. It’s your birthday, buddy,” Poe said weakly, clipping his seat belt. 

Finn took one long look at the discomfort on Poe’s face and twisted his keys out of the ignition. “Uh, uh,” he murmured, stepping out of his car. He crossed around and pulled Poe’s door open, holding out his hand. “Come on, Poe, I’m tucking you into bed.” 

Poe frowned, looking more miserable than ever. “But-”

“No buts for an answer. C’mon. We’re going back up.” 

Reluctantly, Poe let Finn draw him out of the car and up the sidewalk, a supportive arm around his waist. “I’m so sorry, Finn,” he whispered, plaintive eyes meeting Finn’s.

“I’m just sorry you’re feeling so badly.” In his mind, Finn began to run through the ingredients for his grandma’s chicken soup. The corner store should have most of it, and he could improvise the rest. “And I’m sorry you paid for movie tickets we don’t get to use.” 

“No, buddy, you should still go.” 

Finn scoffed. “I’m not leaving you all alone to fend for yourself.” 

Poe gave a sigh of concession and passed Finn his apartment keys as the elevator door opened. With a smile and a gentle hip bump, Finn led them to Poe’s door and efficiently opened his apartment. 

“SURPRISE!”

Finn jumped half out of his skin as everyone - Rey, Snap, Jess, Iolo, a smattering of their other friends - popped out from behind Poe’s furniture. Finn snapped his head back at Poe, who had a huge, shit-eating grin on his face, and was suddenly, suspiciously, not looking sick at all. 

“There were no tickets, were there?”

“Nope,” Rey said with a grin, pressing something fruity and undoubtedly extremely alcoholic into Finn’s hand. 

“Happy birthday!” Jess passed Finn a piece of funfetti cake - his favorite. 

Finn looked dumbfoundedly down at his drink and cake, then back at the group, then at Poe, then- “Well, fucking cheers, then, mates!” He tipped the cup up and took a large swallow as every cheered and joined him. 

Around them, someone put some loud music on, and the party resumed, and Finn was circling the room, being passed shots, dancing with his friends, having the time of his life. 

Some bleary time later, Finn bumped and grooved into the kitchen, and found Poe filling a glass from the tap. “There you are!” Finn said warmly, wrapping an arm around Poe’s waist much like he had earlier, when he’d thought Poe was sick. “But you’re not sick, are you?”

Poe snorted, looking at him fondly, and pressing the water into his hand. “No, and I don’t want you to be, either, buddy. Drink some of this.” 

“Mmm.” Finn’s hum was overexaggerated, but the water was cool on his throat and he drank it all, just because he liked how Poe was looking at him, so approvingly. “Did I thank you?”

Poe grinned, refilling the glass again and wrapping an accompanying arm around Finn’s waist. “You know, you get more British when you’re drunk.” 

“Oy?” Finn snorted at his own joke.

“Uh huh.” With the water glass in his hand, Poe leaned Finn against the counter and slipped out of his grasp. “How are you feeling?” 

“Shiny.” 

“Uh huh,” Poe repeated, which cracked Finn up. 

“Did I thank you?” Finn said between giggles. 

“Yeah, a few dozen times, buddy.” Poe busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen.

_ “Buddy.” _ Finn snorted. “Pal. Friend.  _ Mate.” _

When Poe turned around sharply to look at him, Finn grabbed gently - or maybe not gently? It was hard to tell - for Poe’s hand and pulled him close. “Thank you,” he mumbled, he was pretty sure he mumbled, before sloppily covering Poe’s mouth with his.

Poe gasped against his lips, cheeks flaming red when he pulled back. It was a gorgeous look for him, really. “Okay, buddy. I think it’s time for bed. Party’s winding down anyway.” 

Finn felt instant - okay, well, slightly delayed, but so was everything when he was drunk - remorse. “I’m so sorry, Poe,” he murmured, fingers on his own lips as if he could keep the feeling of Poe there. 

Poe looked at him fondly and ran a hand over his hair. “It’s alright, buddy. You’re among friends. Who else can you do embarrassing shit with?” 

Finn nodded, gratefully leaning into Poe’s body as Poe led him back to his bedroom and pressed him - with some protest on Finn’s part - down into Poe’s bed. Poe pulled off Finn’s sneakers, set the water glass by the bed, along with some pain killers for the morning, and bid Finn good night. 

Finn’s final thought before he passed out was just how  _ good _ Poe was.

\----------------

“Oh god.” Finn reached out blindly for the water glass and managed to even get some in his mouth. “Come to daddy,” he murmured to the Tylenol. “Oh, Christ, I’m getting too old for this.” 

He laid there until he felt like his stomach could handle actual moving, and shuffled out of the bed and to the bathroom to take the world’s longest piss. He washed his hands, then, with a groan, bent over to wash his face. “Oh, fuck.” 

He continued his shuffle down the hall, past the small kitchen and into Poe’s living area. Poe was down for the count still, on the couch, amidst a scene of drunken debauchery. Finn winced, then shuffled back to the kitchen. Okay, he could do this. He could be a gracious guest. 

He cleared off the counters, tossing red cups into a big black garbage bag, then wiping the surfaces down. Groaning, he bent over to take a look in the fridge, and grunted at the eggs. Eggs, he could do.  _ Oo, bacon. _

He was partway through cooking when he heard footsteps behind him. Poe, his hair a halo of unruly curls around his head, smiled at him tiredly. “Mornin’.”

“Morning,” Finn said with a nod, trying not to feel awkward. “I see you managed to kick everyone out. Well, almost.” He motioned to himself. 

“All safe and sound and with taxis or designated drivers.” 

Finn smiled, appreciative. “Thank you.” 

Poe grabbed a clean glass and got himself some water, then came to lean on the counter and watch Finn cook. “Must not be feeling too bad, huh?”

“Oh, I feel like right shit, for sure. But eggs and bacon is always nice.” 

Finn turned to get the toast that had popped up, and misjudged the distance between himself and Poe, accidentally running into him. The impact brought back a memory from the night before, and Finn froze, blushing furiously. “Oh. Oh my god. I  _ kissed  _ you last night, didn’t I?”

“Well, um. Yes. But don’t worry about it, buddy. You’ve always been a handsy drunk.” 

Finn set his hand down to steady himself, but unfortunately he’d chosen the hot surface of the bacon pan. “Oh- oh fuck-”

“Hurry, over here,” Poe ordered frantically, dragging Finn over to the sink and turning the water all the way cold. He thrust Finn’s hand under the tap and held it there.

When the panic from the burn faded away - replaced by lovely pain, thank  _ you _ , oven - Finn glanced over at Poe, still blushing. He came to a decision as the other man carefully, lovingly inspected Finn's wound. “You can tell me to fuck off.” 

Poe looked confused. “Why would I do that?” 

“I didn’t kiss you because I was drunk. Or- I mean- I  _ did _ , because I was drunk. But I’d- I’d like to do it not drunk, too.” 

Poe just stared at him. 

“So that’s what I meant. You can tell me to fuck off.” Finn looked away, concentrating on the National Parks calendar on the wall. 

“Finn.” Then again: “Finn, look at me.” Poe’s voice was quietly insistent.

Reluctantly, Finn turned and met his eyes again. “Yeah?”

Poe’s eyes flicked down to Finn’s lips, and then he was leaning forward and pressing them briefly together. He leaned back with a grin. “If I do anything more, I’ll scare you away with this morning breath.”

“No you won’t,” Finn promised, pulling Poe back for a deeper kiss. He leaned into it, pulling his hand out of the water and grabbing onto Poe’s hip. He gasped at the sting. “Fuck!”

Poe just patiently led his hand back under the water, without his eyes leaving Finn’s, without his lips moving more than a hair’s breadth away. “Let’s try that again.” 


	13. Indiana Jones AU - the start - rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a little palette cleanser fandom writing after devoting my time to my grad school essays, so Imaginary Golux suggested I pick up the Indiana Jones AU again. I decided to go all the way back to the beginning of their adventure. I'll hopefully keep going, though it's not top priority right now. :)

“Hey, Finny-” 

_ Don’t call me Finny, you jackass.  _ Finn looked up, away from the dusty ancient tome, and over his glasses at Poe Dameron.  _ Professor _ Poe Dameron, Finn groused, though Finn was still doubtful that Poe’d earned the title the way  _ he _ had, through hard, scholarly work. The professor had, face it, a reputation, and Finn tried to stay out of the limelight. “Yes?” he said, voice politely cool. 

“You using this?” Poe nodded back at the ancient Indian text in front of Finn - a hand copied version of the Rig Veda from the early 100s AD. He eased a hip up onto the library table, flashing his charming grin in Finn’s direction, and Finn looked away, a glower drawing over his face. Why’d the resident badass anthropologist have to look so damn charming? 

“As a matter of fact, yes, I’m still using this.” ‘ _ What do  _ you _ need it for’  _ was on the tip of Finn’s tongue. 

“Maybe we could share it?” Poe slid down into the chair beside Finn, looking over his shoulder at the page Finn had open. Before Finn could say a thing, Poe had pulled out his own special gloves and was tracing over the page with surprising tenderness. 

Finn raised a brow. “Didn’t know this was your type of thing.” 

“Didn’t know I could read Sanskrit, huh?” 

Finn gave a little half-shrug. “What are you working on?”

“Paper, you know how it is.” Poe pulled out his own pair of glasses and started muttering to himself. 

For some reason, the need to laugh bubbled up inside Finn, but he kept it to a quiet titter in the silence of the library.  _ “You _ have to impress academia? I thought your expeditions were enough to keep you here.” 

Poe shrugged, almost lazily. “Expeditions are all fine and good. That stuff belongs in a museum, right? Not a private collection. But if no one’s going to study it, analyze it, try and make conclusions, then what’s the point? Just so people can look at it collecting dust all day?” 

Poe’s voice had turned passionate as the speech progressed, and by the end of it, his eyes were on Finn’s, framed by those glasses, bright and clear and -  _ dammit,  _ not  _ attractive, Finn. _ Finn gave a little swallow and nod. “Yeah, exactly. Um.” 

The smile on Poe’s face was just as bright as his eyes. “What about you? What are you working on?” 

“Same. Looking at the language of the Rig Veda and comparing it with other historical religious texts. Floods, that kind of thing.” Finn tried not to flounder under the full attention of the famous Poe Dameron. He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. He had nothing to prove, he’d earned his spot here already. 

“How come you don’t like me?” Poe almost whispered, breaking the defiant silence. 

Finn arched a brow again, and Poe’s eyes followed the movement, growing...warmer? “Well. I hate being called Finny. So maybe don’t do that. Finn’s my name. It’s already a nickname, and it’s already one syllable, why would you call me something else?” 

Poe didn’t look put off by Finn’s little speech. If anything, it seemed to fuel whatever had brought Poe to him in the first place. His grin grew wide. “What’s it short for, then?” 

“Finneus. Finneus Jones the third, pleased to meet you,” Finn said, offering his hand for a firm shake. 

“That’s a lot of heritage.” 

“Yeah.” 

Silence for a bit, in which Finn pretended to read the Rig Veda page but was really concentrating on the rise of Poe’s chest as he breathed. 

“Sorry. There’s a lot of weight in a name, and I won’t get yours wrong again,” Poe suddenly murmured. 

_ Oh. _ “Um, thank you. And you prefer Poe? Professor Dameron?” 

Poe grinned. “Poe, please.” He leaned back in his chair and assessed Finn, who squirmed. “So, that seemed like a  _ thing. _ Bad experience with nicknames or something?” 

“Well, I had a little sister? And she had trouble with Finneus, for whatever reason. Kids, you know? But she was learning the states, and- anyway, she called me Finndiana. Or Findy, for short.” 

“Finndiana Jones? Yeah, that’s also a lot of name to live up to.” 

Finn smiled, picking at the finger of his white glove. “She was creative, that’s for sure.”

“Sorry,” Poe murmured, obviously picking up on the past tense. 

Finn gave his little half-shrug again. “Thanks. It’s-”  _ Been a while, _ Finn was going to say, but couldn’t. Sure, it had been a while, but it still felt like yesterday. “It’s-”

Finn was saved from having to figure out what to say by a commotion at the other end of the library. Poe looked up, alert, then shoved Finn under the table, joining him after another glance. 

“What the fu-”

“We need to get out of here,” Poe whispered. “I mean.  _ I _ need to get out of here. I’d appreciate your help.” 

Finn could hear squeaky shoes on the marble library floor heading their way. The echos of the huge library made it hard to tell how close they were. “What’s going on?” he whispered frantically. 

“Related to my last expedition,” was all Poe would say before he started crawling toward the neighboring table, and Finn had no choice but to follow. 

“Poe, wait,” Finn whispered. “You’re going the wrong way. I can get you out of here.” 

Poe glanced back at him, the look of salvation on his face. “Yeah, buddy?” 

“Yeah. Come on.” 

Finn led him into the stacks, then pulled him up to standing. There were shouts from the reading area, and Finn thought he saw the glint of guns.  _ Who the hell brings guns to the library? _ He grabbed Poe’s hand and dragged him back, away from the reading room and through the stacks, all the way back to the exit he used because it was closest to home. 

They swung out of the door and into the warm afternoon rain that had brought thunder and lightning with it, and Finn closed the door quietly behind him, trying to conceal their exit. When he turned, however, Poe had his hands up, because of the man pointing a gun right at his chest. 

“You cannot escape, herr doktor,” the main said in a heavy German accent. “You vill come quietly vith us.” 

Poe nodded, acceding for- for some reason Finn couldn’t figure out, and turning to go with the man. It provided enough distraction, enough time for Finn to curl his fingers, set his stance, and plow his fist into the German’s guys face, knocking him to the ground and- and out cold.  _ Wow. _

Poe looked at him agog. “Holy shit.” 

“Yeah,” Finn said faintly, then pulled Poe’s hand back into his. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE WRITING THESE! So if you like reading them, drop me a comment here or send me an ask or message on [tumblr](http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/) with a number from [the phrase prompts](http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/post/142918476306/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) or [the good parts list](http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/post/143032515926/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list) or [the kisses prompts](http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/post/143137588821/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-do-a) or [the funny phrase prompts](http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/post/143928878821/fic-prompts) (tell me which list though! or make it fun for me to guess?)  
> Also if you'd like me to expand on any of them, leave a comment. :)


End file.
